


No me odien

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada segundo de ausencia que pasaba, Ikki empeoraba. Inclusive un simple resfriado puede ser fatal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me odien

La noticia los había golpeado a todos. Primero comenzó Shaka con un malestar, fue a hacerse la clásica revisión médica y le descubrieron un virus extraño. Con el correr del tiempo los análisis diagnosticaron que había contraído el síndrome de inmunodeficiencia. Ikki no podía creerlo. La noticia los había devastado a ambos. Aun así, para el Phoenix fue peor, ya que en él la enfermedad se había instalado con más fuerza. Era inevitable. A pesar de que había casos en los que no precisamente los dos contraían la enfermedad.

Fue un golpe muy duro para Shun el saber que su hermano tenía HIV. Estaba enojado con él, con la vida, con Shaka, con todo. Andrómeda enojado ¡eso sí que era extraño! Todos en la mansión trataban de poner su mejor cara; pero cuando Ikki cayó enfermo de gravedad, Shaka fue para cuidarlo y los ánimos comenzaban a flaquear.

Al llegar a la mansión dejó su equipaje a un costado y preguntó por Ikki.

—Toma la medicación, pero aun así... a veces decae. Qué bueno que has venido a cuidarlo, debe haber sido largo el viaje desde Grecia —dijo Seiya, informándole.  
—Sí. Me ha agotado —En realidad la enfermedad le restaba fuerzas, todo le costaba el doble.  
—Pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Todos están arriba.  
—Primero iré a verlo.

Virgo se adelantó apoyando una mano en el hombro del Pegasus para poder pasar. Este tuvo un gesto extraño con rapidez y nervioso se apartó evitando el contacto. Shaka ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de rechazo, pero no se lo esperaba de Seiya quien, con torpeza y al ver lo brusco y evidente que había sido, intentó arreglarlo.

—I-Iré a... a la cocina, para preparar... algo...

Shaka subió las escaleras para ir al encuentro de su amado; en el pasillo se cruzó a Hyoga, quien al verlo se encerró en su cuarto, sin siquiera saludarlo. En la habitación estaban Shiryu, Saori y Shun junto a Ikki, reposando en una cama.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró Shaka.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y en apariencias Ikki descansaba, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Shaka —exclamó Shiryu al verlo—, ahora está mejor. ¿Y tú cómo estás?  
—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Saori se retiró del cuarto, saludándolo en silencio con una fría reverencia. Virgo le respondió el saludo de la misma forma.

—Hola, Shun...

No recibió respuesta. Shaka había pensado que tal vez no le había escuchado, así que se acercó a él lo suficiente para volver a saludarlo. De nuevo Andrómeda lo ignoró mientras le armaba la cama a su hermano mayor.

“En apariencia sigue enojado conmigo por haber enfermado a su hermano”, pensó con dolor y prefirió no seguir insistiendo.

 

Shaka se quedó solo en el cuarto con Ikki. Acostándose a su lado esperó a que este despertase.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?  
—Hace unas horas. ¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunto Shaka besándole los labios.  
—Mejor...  
—¿Estás tomando todos los medicamentos?  
—Son muchos —dijo Ikki quejándose.  
—Ya lo sé. Son ocho. ¿Me dirás a mí que estoy en tu misma situación? —Lo retó, demostrándole que estaba con él, acompañándolo en su dolor— Si no tomas toda la medicación todos los días como debe ser, te pondrás peor...  
—Es distinto... tú... no estás tan enfermo...  
—Ikki... no te quiero escuchar hablar así —reprochó—. Ánimo. Ahora te levantarás y bajaremos a tomar algo juntos, ¿quieres?  
—No tengo fuerzas...  
—Vamos... iremos al jardín —Shaka trataba de darle ánimos con su mejor sonrisa.

Sabían los dos que si querían salir adelante debían dar lo mejor de sí. Por eso el Phoenix aceptó salir al jardín.

Con el correr del día Shaka pudo apreciar el trato de lo demás. Ikki parecía ciego ante todo eso. Sin embargo, cuando Seiya no quiso tomar del mismo vaso que Virgo, su amante reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué te crees, por qué haces eso?!  
—N-No entiendo... a qué te refieres —trató de defenderse Seiya.  
—¡ _Eso…_ de evitar cualquier contacto con él! ¡Conmigo! Me doy cuenta, Seiya, no soy idiota.  
—No sé qué estás pensando; pero nada que ver —balbuceó con torpeza.  
—Ya, déjalo, Ikki —Shaka quiso calmarlo.  
—¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar que te traten así!

A decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a dicho trato.

—No me importa. Tranquilízate, de seguro no se dio cuenta —argumentó tratando de calmar los ánimos, miró al Pegasus y lo preguntó— ¿No es así, Seiya?  
—No me di cuenta. Perdón si los ofendí. Sé que para ustedes es difícil...  
—¡¿Para nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué hablas como si fuéramos una especie extraña?!

Ikki ya se estaba yendo por las ramas. Es que cualquier comentario lo tomaba mal. No era para menos.

Para empeorar la situación Hyoga apareció con Shun. A Ikki no le gustaba ver a su hermano cerca del Cisne, ya que cuando hablaba con él se comportaba de una manera que no le agradaba.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó Shun alertado por los gritos.  
—Nada —respondió Virgo con rapidez antes de que volviera a discutir.  
—A ti no te pregunté —dijo Andrómeda con inusitada agresividad, sorprendiéndoles a todos.  
—Hermanito... no le hables así.  
—Entonces que no me hable él... —dijo mirándolo con energía—. Suficiente tengo con tener que soportarlo aquí, bajo el mismo techo.

El Phoenix se quedó mudo de asombro, no esperaba semejante actitud por parte de su hermano, siempre tan dulce y comprensivo Shun. Era obvio que el ánimo de todos había variado mucho en ese último tiempo, no eran los mismos.

Shaka al ver la expresión de Ikki decidió hablar.

—Shun, lamento mucho que mi presencia te moleste, pero debes entender que amo a tu hermano, y que por lo tanto me quedaré a su lado.  
—Si lo amas como dices no lo hubieras enfermado.

Eso sí había sido mucho. Ikki le respondió a su hermano menor con una sonora cachetada, que si bien no le dolió físicamente, si sentimentalmente. Más al Phoenix, quien se sentía un desgraciado por haberle levantado la mano a Shun. Con la mano en la mejilla y una lágrima se retiró no sin antes dejar en clara su postura.

—¿Ves? Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí. ¡A quien te enfermó antes que a tu propio hermano! —Andrómeda se fue con celeridad.

Hyoga no se quedó de brazos cruzados, su opinión no distaba de ser distinta que la de Shun.

—Miren lo que consiguieron. Hacerle sentir peor de lo que se siente. ¿Sabes qué, Ikki? Para tu hermano no es fácil todo esto. Bastante tuvo que soportar al enterarse que su hermano era puto, como para ahora...

Shaka no lo dejó terminar.

—No te metas donde no te llamaron —Estaba enojado, eso sí que no iría a permitirlo.  
—¿Quién eres tú para callarme?

¿Shaka, un Santo de Oro, el más fuerte? Hyoga podía elegir cualquiera de ellas, pero Ikki no esperó a que su amado respondiera la pregunta. Él lo hizo con un golpe directo a la nariz del Cisne.

—Estás tan enfermo que tus golpes son débiles. Me hacen cosquilla... —dijo en un susurro lastimoso.

Suerte que apareció Shiryu evitando lo peor. Separó a Ikki de Hyoga y trató de ver cómo solucionar semejante embrollo, sin embargo Saori apareció.

—¡¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?! No dejaré que armen escándalo en mi mansión. Hyoga ¡Fuera! Shiryu, déjanos a solas.

Al retirarse, Saori se sentó en una silla y con cara de enojo comenzó a hablar.

—Seré sincera. No me molesta que Shaka esté aquí, pero desde que llegó las discusiones van en aumento. No pasó un día que ya...  
—Perdón, Saori; pero no puedo irme dejando a Ikki en semejante lugar —interrumpió Shaka aun dolido, todavía furioso.  
—No estoy pidiendo que te vayas...  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó el Phoenix harto de toda la situación.  
—¿Qué… qué opinan si les consigo un lugar para pasar estos días?

Había sido muy clara: el fin era aislarlos.

La cuestión fue que no hizo falta. No sabían por qué, pero en apariencia la depresión por todo lo que sucedía, ocasionó que Ikki enfermara mucho peor. Necesitaba hospitalización. Shaka sabía que había estado bajo mucha presión, en especial por lo que había sucedido con su hermano menor. Aquella cachetada había sido más dolorosa para el Phoenix que para Shun.

Ikki fue hospitalizado con todos los lujos. A simple vista no necesitaba nada.

A simple vista, pues a pesar de tener todas las comodidades la ausencia de sus seres queridos hacía carecer de importancia el resto de los bienes materiales, incluso el mundo entero; pero incondicionalmente, contra viento y marea, Shaka estaba a su lado. Padeciendo el mismo mal, se mantenía firme, quizás más que él. Daba envidia.

Su fortaleza la encontraba en el amor hacia el Phoenix. Y si bien la enfermedad era más pasajera en compañía, los esquives de la sociedad conseguían convertirla en un gran peso. Como si ellos fueran los culpables, como si con tan solo portar la enfermedad no fuera suficiente, además tenían que tolerar la mirada desaprobatoria.  
En un cuarto de hospital, Shaka derramaba lágrimas sin poder contenerlas. Debía hacer algo por Ikki, comprendía el porqué de su situación. Debía hacer algo antes de que la enfermedad y la tristeza —combinación nefasta— lo arrancaran de su lado; pero ¿qué? Ikki no era tonto. Habían pasado dos semanas y en esos días solo Shiryu había ido a llevar un par de enseres personales de él.

Al ver que despertaba, se secó con rapidez las lágrimas y guardó compostura. Incluso se obligó a sonreír; sin embargo, como siempre, Ikki lo descubrió.

—Shaka... tranquilo... estoy bien...  
—Lo sé. Descansa.  
—¿Has… has tenido noticias de Shun?

Cuanto le dolió a Shaka tener que responderle.

—No. Aún no; pero es cuestión de tiempo, ya vendrá...

Ikki sonrió con infinita tristeza.

—Aún sigue enojado conmigo...  
—No. No lo creo... —Corrigió Virgo, dándose cuenta que él era el problema— Está enojado conmigo.

Recién ahí recapacitó. Lo que más necesitaba Ikki era la presencia de Shun. Y él era el problema. Debía encontrar la forma de convencerlo, aun si eso significara irse del lado del Phoenix.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió justo para ver que negaba con la cabeza, indicando que todo estaba bien—. Shaka ¿has comido algo? Estuviste todo este tiempo aquí. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?  
—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó aunque sabía que esa no era la intención.  
—Sabes que no... —respondió Ikki sentándose con dificultad en la cama. Con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar continuó—; pero... ni siquiera has salido a tomar un poco de aire, el encierro te hará mal...  
—Mi lugar es a tu lado, Ikki. No me eches... —Virgo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.  
—No te echo. Lo que más quiero yo es tenerte, pero no es justo.

Bien sabía que si se iba Ikki se quedaría solo; pero hallando una respuesta a su vieja pregunta, comprendió que tal vez debía aceptar la propuesta de su pareja.

—Tienes razón... —sentenció para sorpresa de Ikki, y se puso de pie— ¿Estarás bien? No me iré por más de dos horas. ¿Quieres algo?  
—Un beso quiero... —dijo el Phoenix ignorando el repentino cambio.

Shaka accedió al pedido posando los labios en esa boca entreabierta para darle un beso que durase en su alma el tiempo necesario hasta su regreso.

Se fue con una idea: no mueras. No mueras todavía.

…

Shaka caminó hasta la única cura del Phoenix. Frente a la amplia puerta de la mansión dudó en golpear, pero la figura de Ikki en su mente le obligó a vencer sus propios prejuicios, además, él no tenía nada que perder.

Shiryu lo recibió visiblemente asombrado, mientras que Seiya lo saludó a lo lejos, Hyoga subió con rapidez las escaleras camino a su cuarto. Cuando Virgo dijo que había ido para hablar con Shun, el Dragón vaciló unos instantes; pero no hizo falta decidir nada, pues por las escaleras bajaba un furioso Andrómeda.

—¿Qué quieres, qué haces aquí? —cuestionó sin ánimos de entablar una amena charla.

Shiryu, indeciso, optó por retirarse y dejarlos solos, se quedaría cerca por si la situación tomaba un giro violento.

—Vine a hablar de tu hermano.  
—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Menos de él.  
—Shun, comprendo que todo esto te enoja. No te pido que seamos amigos. Tan solo sería bueno que... que vayas a verlo...  
—¿Para qué? Mi presencia no la necesita. Ya me ha demostrado que prefiere tu compañía.  
—No digas eso, Shun... —reprochó. Todavía seguía en la sala, sin ánimos de entrar— Tu hermano te necesita...  
—De ser así, no se hubiera comportado conmigo de aquella forma. Ahora vete. No tengo ganas de dialogar contigo y menos de mi hermano. Lo conozco hace mucho más tiempo que tú. Y él no me necesita a su lado.

Antes de que Shun desapareciera de su vista, en un intento desesperado por convencerlo, lo frenó.

—Shun, tu hermano está muriendo. Por favor... —Pero Shaka no recibió respuesta pues Andrómeda ya se había ido.

Sin más opciones, Virgo caminó solo hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta dando un último vistazo a las escaleras, para después atravesar la puerta y dirigirse al hospital, junto a él. En unos de los cuartos, Shun lloraba sin consuelo frente a la idea de perder a su único familiar, a su hermano, a su querido Ikki.

…

Los días y las semanas transcurrieron agonizantes en aquel hospital. Cada segundo de ausencia que pasaba, Ikki empeoraba. Como se sabe, uno no muere de HIV, si no de cualquier otro malestar por las defensas bajas. Inclusive un simple resfriado puede ser fatal.

Fue así que, mientras Virgo bajaba a buscar su décimo café, al subir al cuarto los médicos trataban de revivir a un moribundo Phoenix sin conseguirlo. Ikki murió prácticamente solo, sin poder decirle a su hermano todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

Shaka se sentó en los bancos fuera del cuarto y rompió a llorar. Ikki se había ido. De repente se sintió solo, demasiado solo. Miró a su alrededor y por donde mirase todo era pena y dolor. Nunca había prestado atención a eso durante su estancia en el hospital.

Recomponiéndose, comprendió que había mucho por hacer. Llamó a Saori y le comunicó el fallecimiento de Ikki.  
Todo fue demasiado rápido. El Phoenix tuvo una ceremonia sencilla y fría. Enterrado al estilo cristiano, como sus padres.

Shaka ya se encontraba en el lugar. Vio a Shun acercándose, vestido de traje y junto al Cisne, y detrás de ellos dos a Seiya y Shiryu. Saori bajó de una limousine negra y se unió al grupo. Poco a poco el lugar empezó a llenarse de Santos y demás caras conocidas y desconocidas. Jugando al juego macabro de la hipocresía.

Todos simulaban interés por el fallecido y dolor por su partida, de seguro que esa noche dormirían lo más bien, mientras Virgo agonizaba frente a semejante escena. Cuánta falsedad.

Debido a ello y a la mirada de desprecio de algunos y sus intentos de esquive —pues claro, no olvidaba que él también estaba enfermo— decidió alejarse un poco del lugar.

Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol, mirando a lo lejos ese show lastimoso.

Pasada una hora todos se retiraron. Los últimos fueron los cuatro Santos de Bronce. Shaka escondió la mirada cuando Andrómeda pasó a su lado, sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron. En la mirada del chico no había enojo ni odio. Solo dolor, muy profundo.

Cuando Virgo se quedó solo, se acercó hasta la tumba de Ikki y se sentó a un costado. Intentaba contenerse, pero la soledad que sentía en su corazón le orilló a llorar. Habló por más de dos horas con lo que sería solo la carcasa de Ikki, solo una vestimenta.

Eso lo sabía, pero igual necesitaba decirle todo ello. Y aunque Ikki lo supiera.

…

Shaka también debió ser hospitalizado. La soledad y la tristeza también lo habían mellado. El mismo destino que el Phoenix. Pasó la mayoría de los días solo. Era un problema el hecho de no tener familiares o amigos que lo cuidaran, pues las enfermeras tenían demasiados pacientes y no podían vigilarlo correctamente. Padecieron algún que otro sobresalto, pero nada grave. Parecía que su alma, a pesar de estar ya entregada, se aferraba a esta Tierra en busca de algo.

La visita más inesperada para virgo llegó una tarde lluviosa. El joven golpeó la puerta y luego de que el rubio diera el permiso correspondiente, ingresó.

—Hola... —saludó Shun con la campera empapada en la mano.  
—Shun... —Fue lo único que un sombrado Shaka pudo pronunciar.  
—Te sorprende, ¿verdad? —murmuró sonriendo con pena y tristeza.  
—Cómo no te das una idea... —respondió Shaka con la poca fuerza que le quedaban—. Siéntate... ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?  
—Si no te molesta... —Andrómeda se sintió incómodo y culpable por molestarlo—. He venido para quedarme a la noche. Las enfermeras me agarraron en el pasillo cuando les dije que venía a verte y prácticamente me arrojaron aquí adentro.

Virgo rompió a reír. Pobres mujeres, con pacientes abandonados como él tenían el doble de trabajo, ante la presencia de algún familiar se desesperaban para que se quedara cumpliendo las funciones de ellas: dar de comer, bañar, controlar que todo estuviera perfecto, pero sobre todo, por la contención emocional.

—No tienes obligación, si no quieres.  
—No me molesta.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el cuarto, ambos Santos se sintieron muy perturbados por el inusual cambio, hasta que Shaka quebró ese silencio.

—Dime, Shun… dime la verdad ¿a qué has venido?

Era inevitable, Shun lo supo y tuvo que responder.

—Sé que... sé que me he comportado como un cretino... —Le costó horrores a Andrómeda hablar del tema, pero para eso había ido— Y que por mi comportamiento he perdido a mi hermano... —una lágrima rebelde se escurrió por su mejilla. Virgo también creía lo mismo, pero por nada del mundo se lo diría. No tenía sentido ya. Ikki no volvería de entre los muertos.  
—Tranquilo, Shun, tu hermano, donde quiera que esté, está mejor, de eso estoy seguro. También estoy seguro de que sabe lo que quieres decirle.  
—Yo... —Trataba de contenerse para poder hablar—… él murió y... hubo tantas cosas que no le dije y...  
—Tranquilo... no hace falta.  
—Sé que no es tu culpa... que no fue tu culpa. Ni tampoco fue culpa de él. De hecho tú estuviste a su lado cuando me hubiera gustado acompañarlo yo en su... enfermedad... —Shun buscaba la compostura, pero le costaba— Estaba tan celoso, soy un pendejo. Me comporté-  
—Shun... ya. No tiene sentido. Es bueno que lo reconozcas...  
—Lo sé, no tiene sentido porque él ya no está... —interrumpió Andrómeda.  
—No. No quise decir eso, digo que no tiene sentido que te castigues, con que lo hayas reconocido es suficiente —Virgo no quería decirlo—… con que hayas reconocido que estuviste mal, es suficiente. Te puedo asegurar que él lo sabe...

Ambos Santos se quedaron toda la noche dialogando sobre lo que fue, lo que era y lo que podría haber sido. Muchas palabras sinceras y de corazón. Shun descubrió el profundo lazo y el amor de Virgo para con su hermano, y este a su vez le contó lo mucho que su hermano lo quería, siempre le hablaba de Shun.

Andrómeda lloraba cada vez que le contaba todo lo que había hecho el Phoenix por él sin que se enterase, así como de todas las cosas bonitas que había dicho sin merecerlas. Shaka descubrió que Shun era un niño aún, que toda la situación lo había desbordado; la idea de perder a su único familiar, el único ser que tenía en la Tierra. No se dio cuenta que de todos modos lo perdería, así que Virgo intentó situarse en el lugar de él y comprendió que su sufrimiento no tenía comparación con el que padecía Shun.

Las palabras siguieron, sincerándose…

—Shaka, dime... ¿tienes miedo? Digo: ¿miedo de morir?  
—Pues no, Shun. La muerte es un descanso. A lo único que siempre le temí es a la idea de morir solo; pero llegado a este punto, ya no le temo. Pues quiero cuanto antes reunirme con tu hermano —Shaka comprendió que la presencia de Shun servía para sublimar la ausencia que había hecho, el abandono padecido por Ikki. Eso, Virgo, lo agradeció enormemente.  
—Yo... no he estado junto a mi hermano, pero me gustaría estar contigo...  
—No tienes nada que “pagar”, Shun, entiendo si quedándote a mi lado te hace sentir mejor.  
—Tienes razón —rió con ironía y lástima hacia sí mismo— No estuve con mi hermano y esto no cambiará las cosas. Él se murió sin que yo le pudiera decir-  
—Shun... —interrumpió Shaka al verlo llorar— nuevamente me estas malinterpretando. Escúchame bien, tu hermano...—pero calló al comprender el temor del chico— Hagamos algo, ¿quieres que le diga cuando lo vea todo lo que me dijiste?

Shun comenzó a derramar más lágrimas a la par que asentía con energía.

—Dile... dile... —El nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar—… que lo quiero mucho, que... le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí. Que siempre lo recordaré y que... que me perdone... Que por favor me perdone.

Hundió la cara en la cama y Shaka aprovechó para acariciarle los mechones, pero recordando su enfermedad, retiró la mano con rapidez. Quizás Shun no quisiese que lo tocaran, sin embargo Andrómeda lo sorprendió cuando levantó la vista y se acomodó, tomándole la mano con fuerza.

—Shun...  
—Dile también que yo no estoy enojado con él, que nunca tuve vergüenza de él. Que siempre me sentí orgulloso de ser el hermano del Phoenix, aunque todos hablasen pestes de el por su... enfermedad... aunque todos se horrorizasen frente a la relación de ustedes dos. No hubo un solo segundo en el que no me sentí orgulloso de ser su hermano... —aferró aún más la mano.  
—Shun, se lo diré, aunque sé que ya lo sabe. Cuando lo vea se lo diré.  
—Y por favor dale un beso de mi parte...—Shun se acercó hasta él y depositó el beso más dulce jamás dado en su frente.

Shaka comprendió que ese beso le pertenecía por entero al Phoenix. Así lo sintió, pues solo un beso con esa intensidad, y todo ese amor, podía pertenecer a Andrómeda y ser dueño a la vez, de su hermano mayor.

Virgo comenzó a llorar sintiendo que por lo menos aun no era tarde, que si bien Ikki había fallecido sin ver por última vez a su hermano, este había demostrado sus sentimientos. Su alma se tranquilizó ante la idea de que no le había fallado; en cierta forma había conseguido unir a los hermanos... el mensaje se lo daría cuando llegase a su lado.

Con el corazón repleto de emociones y el alma tranquila, en compañía de Shun, Shaka decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo, y fue junto al Phoenix a llevarle el mensaje de su hermano menor.

De seguro Ikki se alegraría al escuchar aquellas palabras.

 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
